


Honey, Honey

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boyfriends, CD pre-release, Dinner Date, Honey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: "Life is the flower for which love is the honey" - Victor HugoIn the late evening of Tokiya's solo album pre-release week, Otoya decided to drop by and take his beloved boyfriend out for a planned dinner date, and coincidentally finds himself in a bit of a sticky situation after presenting Tokiya with a gift.





	Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Tokiya mentioning in his tweets that Otoya dropped by to take him out made me too weak not to try writing this. Hope you enjoy! (I also rely on my more confident friends to write more mature ideas because I like to keep my content sweet and fluffy as can be~ ...Except for Starless Night, of course). Also, the title is a terrible reference, lol

Tokiya had expected this to happen eventually, but not as soon as it did. The pre-release week of his upcoming solo album, _Target is You!, _had been fairly calm thus far, giving him the opportunity to see what his millions of fans from all over the world had to say and what they were most interested to know during the two week period each member of STARISH had been given. Otoya, Masato and Natsuki had all done their part, with their albums selling out across their own fans, and now it was currently Tokiya's turn before Ren took after with Syo and Cecil following in their usual lineup.

He sort of knew from the moment Otoya had eagerly thrust a copy of his album into his hands at the recording studio with the most excited expression on his face, that the guitarist would want to be among the first to get his hands on Tokiya's own. However, what he hadn't planned on was a frantic banging at his door within the first few _days _of his time on his social media. Putting the phone down for just a moment, Tokiya answered the door to one Ittoki Otoya bouncing from foot to foot, clearly too excited with whatever it was he'd come to share with Tokiya to keep still.

"You're talking with your fans online, right?" Otoya's first words of "greeting" out of his mouth faster than a flash of lightning as he forced his way into Tokiya's room and jumped on the bed with a relaxing sigh of content whilst Tokiya's own sigh of disrupted annoyance blew through his nose as he closed his eyes to keep his composure. No matter how many times he told Otoya his expectations of etiquette within his domain, it had yet to find a way to clamp itself to the guitarist's brain structure somehow.

"I would've imagined you to be too busy with your own work to check up on me," Tokiya said, closing the door and coming to reoccupy his previous position in his best armchair.

"I have notifications on for you and the others~ That way I don't miss when you mention me in your discussions~ But since you hadn't yet, then I decided today was the perfect time for you to do so! You gotta tell them we're going out together this evening~ Because you _did _remember to call the restaurant, right Tokiya?" Otoya's voice had a firmness to it that Tokiya was still, admittedly, getting used to. Usually, it was him reminding Otoya about their plans and appointments, but lately, since the release of _I am Here, _Otoya had begun to show off more of the maturity Tokiya had been near-enough pleading to see for over a year or so now. 

"I remembered. They should have a table waiting for us, as promised. But do I have to announce that on social media? We are supposed to still be keeping this relationship of ours a secret, you know," Tokiya picked up his phone, staring at the screen with a frown. _If someone other than our friends find out about this then that mistake could mean the end of everything if we're unable to talk our way out of it... Otoya may be more mature now, but he's not one hundred percent with it. But...whatever makes him happy, I suppose. That is the point of us being together, to keep one another happy..._

Tokiya looked up to meet Otoya's expectant eyes before he rolled those crimson irises up into his head briefly and fixing Tokiya with a half-pouted frown.

"That's the whole point of these two weeks; giving our fans an insight into some of our daily life as idols. Of course, we don't have to mention every little detail, because of company and project confidentiality and all that, but you can at the very least tell them me and you made a reservation to go enjoy a meal together. Nothing suspicious about it, just two _close, best friends _going to get dinner cooked for them by professionals. See? No harm done!"

Tokiya huffed, staring down at the phone screen again. Just as he swiped his thumbs across to unlock the device, it was snatched up from his hands and Tokiya scowled over at his partner who was now laying on his bed, his own thumbs rapidly punching at the screen. Holding his tongue, not wanting to cause an argument, Tokiya waited until Otoya handed the phone back and quickly went through to see exactly what he'd written; thankfully it wasn't...too suggestive. Although from what Tokiya had come across in the past, their fans weren't exactly blind to how much of a bond they'd developed together. 

"I told you so," Otoya chirped as Tokiya locked his phone and tucked it into a pocket, "Let's go, Toki~"

"Don't call me that, you sound like Reiji, and I still have yet to decide which of you is the one giving me the worst headaches. But, alas, you're right, we should be heading out before we're late for the reservation".

"Sweet! I didn't park too far away, thankfully".

"You...drove here? With the car?"

Otoya huffed and held his hands on his hips, "Well, sor-ree I didn't get given a fancy hot-shot motorbike to keep forever, so suck it up, lover boy".

Tokiya chuckled a little with a shake of his head, herding Otoya out of the room and following him so he could close the door and lock up his apartment until the two of them returned later.

* * *

"This food looks amazing~! Itadakimasu~!" Otoya grinned, splitting his chopsticks and digging into the meal presented before him on the table.

Tokiya repeated the phrase and began to eat his own fill of the meal they were currently sharing between them. It was a weird sort of split dish since his and Otoya's tastes varied, but since the latter was determined they share this particular meal, they often taste-tested bits and pieces of each other's half. Tokiya didn't even know if the staff would agree to Otoya's request, but he had to admit that that was one thing he particularly liked about his partner out of many; he always had the ability to surprise, to be unpredictable, even to those who had grown with him and learnt the ins and outs of his traits.

"I don't think I've ever tasted something this good before in my life, Tokiya!"

"I'm surprised you didn't just go with curry and leave it at that. It's what you usually seem to do, it's become apparent that's your most valued meal option no matter where you go".

"I'll admit, while the curry is definitely my favourite thing and something I could quite happily eat forever, I wanted to try something different, for you".

"For me? What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided to try stepping out of my comfort zone more. We're in our mid-twenties already, no time like the present! I wanna do so many things, and this line of work gives me so many of those opportunities, but I don't wanna be the childish boy you met at the academy. I want to be more like you. More...grown up? Sorta like that. B-But not entirely! Because I know it's important to still be yourself and everything but, I just think it might be a good experience".

"...You're learning. That in itself is good enough effort on your part," Tokiya nodded, "I've definitely started to notice you're not nearly half as reckless as you were before, but you're not completely cautious, so you're still true to yourself".

"So, you're proud of me?"

"Most definitely".

"Yes! Tokiya's proud of me~!" he chuckled to himself, eating and swallowing another bite of the meal, "Oh, I also got you something for when we get back to your apartment. I'm pretty sure you'll like it, and it might seem slightly ironic of me~ Or, I don't know, probably make me look guilty of a particular crime, eheh..."

"...Please don't tell me it's serious enough to get you arrested".

"Pfft! Of course not! ...Only on your terms if you're into that sort of thing~" He smirked and pulled himself back as Tokiya went to swat him for such a comment.

Whatever Otoya was talking about, Tokiya had a feeling it was going to end up in some sort of troublesome situation.

* * *

Tokiya stared at the two jars held in each of Otoya's hands with curiosity and the gleam in his boyfriend's eyes didn't help ease the nervous lump forming in his throat.

"Is that...honey...?"

"Ding, ding, correct! I thought I'd ironically get you some to make up for all the times Reiji and I kept eating it back during the Master Course..."

The vocalist shook his head with a smile and gestured for Otoya to put the jars down on the kitchen counter before pulling him into an amorous hug. Otoya wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Tokiya in return, tucking his head beneath his chin and nuzzling close to him with a happy, contented hum from the smile drawn on his lips.

"Well, thank you, Otoya. They're much appreciated".

Otoya gasped as Tokiya kissed the top of his head and pulled back, quickly swiping Tokiya's phone from his pocket, "You gotta show everyone what I got you~"

"...Do I really have to? Can't we just let them know I'm back from our time out and that I'll talk to them more tomorrow?"

"Tokiyaaa~ It's way more fun for everyone if you do stuff like this! Remember what I told you before we left? ...Okay, okay, I'll let you at least ask them if they want me to take a picture so you can show them, deal?"

"...Fine, give me my phone and I'll do it".

Tokiya typed out the quick question, and immediately the replies came flooding in, eagerly wanting to see what it was that Tokiya had been given. He sighed reluctantly and motioned for Otoya to take the photo their fans were now asking for. Once he'd sent out another post with the picture attached, he left his phone on the coffee table, watching it light up with every new notification that came through. He'd read through them later perhaps, though right now he wanted to just have Otoya settle with him.

But Otoya had other plans before relaxation. 

Tokiya looked over to him to see that in such a short amount of time, Otoya had opened one of the honey jars and promptly had it covered on his fingers with a sheepish grin quickly shot in Tokiya's direction, knowing he'd been caught before he could hide any evidence. Tokiya just sighed and went to get a washcloth, soaking it in warm water and grabbing Otoya's hand to clean it. He chuckled lightly at Otoya's guilty and embarrassed look, an adorable blush dusting his cheeks.

Tokiya put the washcloth aside and stroked Otoya's cheek, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips to grab a selfish taste of the honey. Otoya obliged, kissing him back. Tokiya gave him another peck to his nose before walking over to the settee and patting his lap as an indication for Otoya to join him.

Once he had settled himself on his settee, Otoya flumped himself ungracefully onto Tokiya's lap, a series of giggles bubbling in the sound of his voice and shifting to get comfortably snuggled against his lover. Tokiya reached a hand up to pet his head, feeling the guitarist's heartbeat thud against his own drumming rhythm. The few times Otoya stayed still and (mostly) quiet were seemingly rare to those out of the loop, but Tokiya knew that the gentle stroking of his hair, threading his fingers through the wild maned hairstyle, had a soothing pace that allowed Otoya to be more calm and collected.

He watched with interest and Otoya's body relaxed, eyes slowly coming to a close and his breathing steadied out into a soft flow of rhythmic air patterns. The sky was beginning to get dark and the faintest trace of stars could be seen from the exposed window. Tokiya would move them both to his bed soon, with a well-practised movement that thankfully didn't disturb Otoya from his slumber. There, he would curl his body protectively around his boyfriend's, shutting his own eyes and sending himself off to a well-deserved rest. 


End file.
